


Podfic: inspired by your laugh to wait for things (gyzym)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in Night Vale, where everything else works a little bit wrong, love works a little wrong too. Maybe in Night Vale, where time occasionally stands on end and gravity pulls slightly less than usual every second Thursday, someone like Cecil, a love like Cecil's, could come without any strings attached at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: inspired by your laugh to wait for things (gyzym)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inspired by your laugh to wait for things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898730) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> *rises from ashes, dusts self off, clears throat* I'm back! This is my first new pod in over six months. Goodness. Anyway, I fell in love with this story a week or so ago and knew by the end of the first paragraph that I had to podfic it right away. This is my first podfic outside the Sherlock fandom, and also my first time reading in my own American accent instead of in varying forms of Brit. I had a ton of fun with this story, especially with the music :)

Title: inspired by your laugh to wait for things

Author: gyzym

Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale

Pairing: Cecil/Carlos

Length/size/format: 36:32, 33.5MB, mp3

Rating: Teen and Up

Music used: Hvar by Disparition & Neptune's Jewels by Mystic

 

**Download here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inspired-by-your-laugh-to-wait-for-things**

 

Enjoy!

xo Cellar Door

_PS: Thank you again and again to the amazing mods over at Amplificathon (especially Jesperanda) for their lightning-quick archiving._


End file.
